


A brewtiful love story

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cafe AU, Café, Destiel Wedding, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Short, eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester works in a cafe where Gabriel is a regular. The two start to fall in love over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brewtiful love story

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, my moose?" The usual customer to the cafe chirped as he got to the front desk and smiled up at Sam. 

"Well, you are at crotch level Gabe so you would be able to tell. The ususal?" Sam chuckled, the green apron around his waist. It was tied so that it was tight enough not to fall but not to tight that it would squash the poor guy. 

"Now I am average Samwich, you are just freakishly tall. And yes please, the usual would be great," Gabriel side smirked and put the money down on the desk. "If I gave you more would you give me a "private show" in the strip club down the road?" Gabe chuckled at himself and took the nearest seat to the desk.

"Piss off, old man," San laughed. He took the money and put in the register. 

Gabriel threw his hands up in defence. "Hey, just trying! And I'm only 5 years older sugar," He continued to laugh and his eyes shone as he did. Sam took notice of this as his stomach flipped. On the tray with all of Gabe's order, Sam put one little lollipop on. 

"Here you go, shorty," He smiled, placing the tray down on his table. 

"So, how are you? The place is actually dead so let's chat," Gabriel chuckled as he took a sip from Sam's famous tea. It was as perfect as always.

Sam sat down, looking over at Gabe. "Well, my brother just proposed to his boyfriend and im helping to plan the wedding and honeymoon whilst they buy a new house. That means my brother is moving out of our family home and it's hard as he basically raised me,"

Gabriel took a long look at Sam. "You have room in the house for a candy loving, coffee drinker? My brother is moving out too as he got proposed too," 

"Hm, how strange," Sam chuckled. "I'll think about it. Anyway, it's 10. Shouldn't you be leaving for work?" 

"I'll wait a while. I like talking to you," 

"Gabe you need to wor-"

"Alright Alright, Moose. I'm off. You have a good day. See you tomorrow," Gabriel had a weird feeling in hist stomach as he left and tried to laugh it away. No way was he falling in love with a moose that easy.

Days came and went and the wedding of Dean and his high school sweetheart Cas was drawing closer. Sam tried his suits with Dean and had an emotional day when he left the house. 

That day, Sam was working. He frowned as he hadnt seen Gabriel and it was past 10. He sighed, that made the day worse.

He was just about to leave for home when the bell at the door rung. Sam sighed and looked up and saw Gabe standing there with a bunch of flowers and he was dressed in a nice suit jacket and some nice jeans that suited him perfecty. Sam's breath hitched. Was Gabriel going to ask Sam out?

"Moose."

"Gabriel," 

Gabriel coughed slightly. "Dear Samwhich, I hardly know you. So here I offer that I take you on a date so that I may get some infomation. All I know that you are hot and I want some. From, Gabriel," He offered a smile to Sam.

Sam smiled for the first time that day. "Fuck! Finally. You finally asked. Yes. Of course. I will. Infact we could do it now," 

The date went perfectly. Sam had such a good time that he brought Gabe home.

Sam pushed Gabe onto the couch and climbed on top of him. "Hey, let's netflix and chill," He winked. 

"Oh god," Gabriel laughed. 

It was the day of the wedding and Sam was Dean's best man. He walked up the aisle with him and smiled at everyone in the crowd. His eyes widened when Cas came out. Yes, he had a matching suit to Dean. But. The person next to Cas. The person that was giving him away was Gabe.

Gabriel caught Sam's eyes and they also widened as well. 

"Well, fuck," Sam thought, laughing in his mind. They were idiots

After the wedding was over. Gabriel walked over to Sam, his boyfriend. "How stupid are we?" Sam chuckled one more time.

"Very. But im stupid for you," Gabe winked, his hand travelling to Sam's.

He looked over at the wedding table where all the food was. Dean and Cas was sat there, kissing. 

"Cas is having Deaner. Its his deaner time," Gabe laughed at his own joke and looked at Sam proud.

Sam shook his head and laughed. He put his hand gently on Gabriel's cheek.

"I love you,"  
"And i love you too, my moose, 

The two then annoucned to everyone about their relationship and it was all cheered for.

After a few months, Gabriel moved in with Sam and they started a life together. They brought a puppy together and eventually a new house. Their dog was a cross between a corgi and a husky and Sam wanted to name it Bobby, so they did. The dog grew close to Sam which Gabriel said he didnt care about but he really did. 

The walks they took their puppy on, filled them with joy. Both were as happy as they could ever be.

They kissed whenever, the laughed and talked. It was perfect. Absolutley perfect. 

Sam's life was the best it had ever been.

Sam still worked in the shop and every day Gabe would still pop in and talk to same, giving him cafe related pick up lines.  
"You are brewtiful,"  
"By any beans, do you love me?" 

Or even jusr regular pick up lines.  
"Are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only ten I see," 

"You a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile,"   
"You want to know what my favourite thing in the world is, Sam Winchester? Remember the first word I said,"

"You're so cheesy Gabe,"  
"You Know im grate, Sammy,"

And Sam did know he was and he would never change this realtionship for the world.


End file.
